Mitchell Sports (series)
The Mitchell Sports series is a series of all the Mitchell Sports games. There have been numerous sports games in the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series. Games ''Mitchell Tennis'' While Mitchell appeared in several tennis games preceding it, the Mitchell Tennis branding was first used with the Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast and PC game Mitchell Tennis. Each successive generation features a console and a handheld version. Like the Mitchell Golf series, all of these Nintendo version of the games are developed by Camelot Software Planning and the PlayStation version of the games are developed by Clap Hanz *''Mitchell Tennis'' (Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast & Microsoft Windows PC) *''Mitchell Power Tennis'' (Nintendo GameCube/Wii, PlayStation 2/PlayStation 3, Xbox/Xbox 360 & Microsoft Windows PC) *''Mitchell Tennis Pocket'' (Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable & Microsoft Windows PC) *''Mitchell Tennis Open'' (Wii U, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 & Microsoft Windows PC) *Mitchell Tennis: Ultra Smash (Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One & Microsoft Windows PC) *Mitchell Tennis Aces (Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One & Microsoft Windows PC) ''Mitchell Golf'' As with tennis, Mitchell appeared in a Mitchell branded entry on the Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast and Windows PC. Mitchell Golf is a sports video game series that is developed by Camelot Software Planning (Nintendo only) or Clap Hanz (PlayStation only), published by THQ and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games. This series introduced golf to the city of Raleighopolis. A second version was released for the Game Boy Color. Since then, there have also been releases of one game on both the GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox and the Windows PC. The fifth installment was released on the Wii U, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and the Windows PC in 2014. *''Mitchell Golf'' (Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast & Microsoft Windows PC) *''Mitchell Golf: Raleighopolis Tour'' (Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox & Microsoft Windows PC) *''Mitchell Golf: Pocket Tour'' (Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable & Microsoft Windows PC) *''Mitchell Golf: World Tour'' (Wii U, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 & Microsoft Windows PC) ''Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games'' The Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games series is a collection of games that takes place during the Olympic Games in the Summer and Winter, crossing over characters from the Mitchell Van Morgan series with those from Avatar: The Last Airbender franchise. It debuted in 2007 for the Wii with the Beijing 2008 edition called Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games. The Japanese version is published by THQ's Japanese subsidiary THQ Japan, while THQ published the American and European versions. After the THQ bankrupty, Nordic Games also published the American and European versions of the fourth game. *''Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games'' (Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 & Microsoft Windows PC) *''Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Winter Games'' (Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 & Microsoft Windows PC) *''Mitchell & Aang at the London Olympic Games'' (Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 & Microsoft Windows PC) *''Mitchell & Aang at the Sochi Olympic Winter Games'' (Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One & Microsoft Windows PC) *''Mitchell & Aang at the Rio Olympic Games'' (Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One & Microsoft Windows PC) Other *''Mitchell Superstar Baseball'' (Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox & Microsoft Windows PC) *''Mitchell Super Sluggers'' (Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 & Microsoft Windows PC) *''Mitchell Strikers'' (Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 & Microsoft Windows PC) *''Mitchell Strikers 2'' (Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 & Microsoft Windows PC) *''Mitchell Hoops 5-on-5'' (Nintendo DS) *''Mitchell Sports Mix'' (Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 & Microsoft Windows PC) *''Mitchell Sports Superstars'' (Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One & Microsoft Windows PC) Category:Video games by series